Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Voting Center
Welcome to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki Voting Center! Here you can nominate articles, images, stories and quotes that will be featured on the Main Page! You can also nominate and vote for your User of the Month! We do ask that you do not nominate yourself for UotM, but that you seek out a strong, upstanding user that has really put his all into what they do! Featured User Bioniclezilla76 For #In recent times he's been one of the most active users on the site, is editing pages that he doesn't own for the general well-being of the wiki, and he is taking part in many community discussions. #Active, cleans stuff up, alerts admins to pages neding deletion. Me say yes. NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid 02:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #Marking stub articles eh? That's pretty helpful. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments I honestly don't know about this one. Yes, BZ is active and he edits bad pages. But most of his edits are either unnecessary, just adding a delete/stub/cleanup template, or fluff. He may have the Wiki's best interests at heart, but he goes about helping in a...somewhat none helpful way. I'm staying neutral for this one. DeltaStriker 00:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I just add edts that make the article better like purpledragonninja. And if you click the random page button and search for stubs. I get the ones that have went under the radar. And I disagree that they are fluff. They are not very fluffy because either I remember something after I press publish or it happens an hour later. I have saved the Draco page thingie.--Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 01:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Obviously this could escalate into something unpleasant so I'll just throw an additional reason in to justify my vote. I've been editing again for around 2 weeks on this site since I returned from my exams, and in that time Bioniclezilla76 has perhaps been the most active user I've seen in the Recent Changes logs. Now, I don't see that as a main reason for voting because - as you rightly said, DeltaStriker - just because someone edits in large quantities doesn't mean that that their edits are necessarily of good standing. However, because Bioniclezilla76 is so clearly strengthening this wiki's community by editing other people's pages and actually participating in site maintenance, he has caught my attention. This is a bit of a generalization but I find that most (not all) of the members of this wiki (myself included) only really delve into their own storylines and don't search around for other articles. At the height of my activity on this site, I was doing pretty much the same as Bioniclezilla76; clicking random pages, editing them, or deleting them. The fact that he starts talk pages and gets involved in blog posts is great as it sparks off more discussion, which is something that this wiki sorely needs at the moment: a sense of community. Yes, he has been trying to help. I just feel that he doesn't fully grasp what exactly the Wiki needs. DeltaStriker 01:44, March 27, 2013 (UTC) A valid point but, as far as I can tell, he's the only real candidate I've seen this month whose been active and editing a more diverse variety of pages, with the possible exceptions of yourself and 21bub21 making valid and varied contributions. Admittedly, Bioniclezilla76 is a little rough around the edges, but he's a genuinely friendly, supportive guy who I believe will be an asset to this site in the near future. Even so, this was the only real category without any votes. I'm planning on updating the Featured Article Templates around this time next week so there's still plenty of time for people to vote. Who knows, I might be the only voter for Bioniclezilla76. This is a pretty hard month to pick a Featured User for because of schoolwork affecting activity. Aww, thanks guys! :)Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 12:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, schoolwork has taken it's toll. I am planning on going throught the stubs/cleanups at some point, then revising my own articles. But I will remain neutral for this vote. DeltaStriker 13:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Er, yes, I'll stay out of this vote, but here are my points on BZ: Pros: Active, dedicated, and very willing to contribute. However, he does need to be a bit more thorough. I also think he needs to use the Construction template more wisely. Many stubs are created when pages are neglected over time. BZ has made so many unfinished articles, the majority of them are bound to be unfinished. Sorry, BZ. Also, you have a lack of punctuation and grammar sometimes. And your spelling could be improved... You're a good user, a good member of the community. You definitely mean well. But, let's just say that you're not being an admin or rollback anytime soon, ok? I don't want to be too brutal on you, but I'm trying to be honest here. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 03:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) It is kind of funny how you made a bit of a typo telling me that I should improve my spelling. No biggy.I didn't think I was going to be an admin soon. And that is why this is my sig. :) Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 17:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) He made no typo, and your sig implies that you want to be an Admin soon. DeltaStriker 18:13, March 30, 2013 (UTC) It is just a hope, dude.Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 18:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) User:ThePurpleDragonNinja For #I may mark articles but I don't make them look any better like PDN. He is a very underlooked user who drastically helps this wiki. User:Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 21:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments Featured Article Brains For #It's got decent info, and looks good. DeltaStriker 18:47, January 15, 2013 (UTC) #Eh, pretty much the theme of the year, why not? I am[[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 03:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #It's slightly bare-bones, but it explains the subject and is to-the-point. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 20:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) '''Against' Comments Greol For #May not be the best article but it is the best article I have ever seen a newbie make. On top of that it is really big, detailed, and just an overall great article. The best articles have already been nominated and this one is second only to those. Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 18:03, March 30, 2013 (UTC) #The entire point of the "Featured Article" is to highlight exceptional work. A newbie making a good article, while not exactly an impossible feat, is something worth encouraging. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 21:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) # Against #We're looking for the best articles, not decent newbie ones. DeltaStriker 18:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Comments @purpledragonninja you can only vote for one, unfortunately. Can you vote for Greol? (JK) --Stupid biotube trolls. They ruined the community! (talk) 00:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Featured Quote For #A more accurate slant on intergalactic justice. #Not just intergalactic, but that would apply to Earth as well. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 18:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #Yeah, what they said--Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 18:32, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #DeltaStriker 00:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #Cynical law enforcement at it's best. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 19:21, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments Featured Story For # It's my best Story on here so far, and more chapters should be posted soon. DeltaStriker 18:47, January 15, 2013 (UTC) # I don't want to vote for my own story, and this is a genuinely interesting story that delves deep into the everyday lives of Heroes in the single chapter that has been posted so far. But thanks for the vote Bioniclezilla76. :D I appreciate it very much. Against Comments @BTD27 your welcome! BTD just made me want to write more. Expect C2 up in the next few days! ;) DeltaStriker 00:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) For # Builds a great atmosphere and it really captures Core Hunter - Bioniclezilla76 Against Comments Featured Image J.U. 11 For #Need I say anything?[[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 22:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Against #This is a wonderful MoC, but the picture is dull, empty, and lifeless. We are judging the image, not the creation. DeltaStriker 02:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) #Per DelastrikerHopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 23:19, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Comments @DS: I was going to put this in featured creation, but that seems to have disappeared. :/ [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 03:57, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Judjmentblueprints For #so, real. So realistic. So proffesionally done. I was fooled the firest time I saw that.Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 14:31, January 30, 2013 (UTC) #THIS is what I'm looking for DeltaStriker 03:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) # #That's really awesome. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #Seems legit. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 05:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments 2011-12-04 23.06.50 For Against Comments #If judjmentblueprints fails, I will vote for thisHopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 23:19, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Featured Creation The Syndicate (in general) For #(If there is a specific member that should be featured, put it in the comments section. I personally can't decide.) This set of MoCs is a perfect blend of Technic and HF pieces. I think it's been the MoC which has pushed my creative limits the farthest, since I had to make all 20+ members different, unique, and yet durable. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 06:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) #Yes! Epic team of awesomeness!I am[[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 03:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #All I can say is that this team prooves that bub has a good technique and their house is filling with bionicles. I like scrap the best while commando represents all of them. Their a bit shorter on average then average. That only makes them cooler for some reason. I looove their tiny ness. Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 12:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #A remarkable and space-aged villain organization that LEGO could learn a thing or two from. #A decent set of MoCs, though the feet for leg armor are a bit to bulky IMO. DeltaStriker 00:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #Very nice! I like all the details put into the different team members. It's very complex and creative. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:34, April 3, 2013 (UTC) '''Against' Comments #Yeah, just one would work a little better @BTD27, yeah, seriously.Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 17:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #I have to agree here. This is a set of creations, not a single one. However, I don't really see anything wrong with that since nominating a group like this isn't mentioned anywhere in the rules...wait, there are no rules for this thing! NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid 01:16, April 3, 2013 (UTC) #Ok, Harbringer then. He's my favourite. Or maybe Enigma... I'll decide later. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 01:56, April 3, 2013 (UTC) #Good point Shmid. Should someone add it to something? DeltaStriker 02:25, April 3, 2013 (UTC)